Facts Uncovered
by TheWhitePhoniex
Summary: This Will Led To The Truth... After The Fall,What Happened To Jill? Why Did Wesker Say Have Fun Watching Jill Suffer? Why Was Jill In So Much Pain With The Device On Her Chest? This Is All The Facts And Answer. And Something Very Important...
1. A New Dawn::Prolouge::

**A new dawn**

After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects through the black market. With the growing fear of a bio-terror holocaust in Africa, Chris and Jill co-founded the BSAA to combat against Bio-Terrorism throughout the world, and partially to locate Wesker.

In 2006, after a reliable source gave information in regards to the location of Ozwell E. Spencer, one of the key founders of Umbrella, Chris and Jill set off to arrest him at his European Estate. Upon arrival at the residence, the two agents discovered the fallen bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who appeared to have been viciously killed through physical force. The Mansion, which already beared a strong resemblance to the original Spencer Estate in the Arklay Mountains, tested the agents with a serious of nostalgic traps and puzzles. Encountering the numerous Guardian's of Insanity that haunted the grounds, the two became briefly separated after falling through an old bridge and landing in the sewer system below the estate. After re-uniting, the two proceeded to enter Spencer's Library.

Surprised to not only to find the elderly man dead on the floor, they also came face-to-face with Wesker. Chris and Jill opened fire but were easily taken down by Wesker's superhuman strength. With Wesker ready to deliver a fatal blow to Chris, Jill selflessly tackled Wesker (releasing his grasp on Chris) out the window and descended down the cliff side with Wesker firmly in her grasp. A search was conducted by the BSAA, but neither Jill nor Wesker were found and both were declared dead...


	2. Interesting Find

**Test Subject**

Fortunately for Jill, luck was on her side. The apparatus monitoring her vital signs detected some abnormalities. Something was happening inside Jill's body, and Wesker's curiosity was piqued. Further investigation showed that a mutated form of the NE-T virus was still inside her body. It was a remnant from her infection in Raccoon City. The cure she was given was supposed to have eradicated all traces of the virus in her body, but instead it caused the virus to go into a dormant state. Her extended period in a cryogenic sleep somehow reactivated the virus. Shortly after being reactivated the NE-T virus completely disappeared from her body, but it left something else in its place. Wesker found that Jill's body now contained powerful antibodies to the virus.

All those years the NE-T virus was inside her body forced it to develop a defense system that was nothing short of miraculous. This discovery would help further Wesker's ambitions. The development of the Uroboros virus, the centerpiece of the Uroboros Plan, had proven to be quite difficult. The Uroboros virus developed from the "Stairway to the Sun" flower proved to be too poisonous to humans to be of much use. Instead of spurring the next step in human evolution, it only invited death. Wesker theorized that using Jill's antibodies could make the virus less poisonous. He kept Jill alive solely to produce antibodies for his research.


	3. A New Virus And The End

**Test Subject Part 2**

Jill Valentine in cryostasis

Jill, who had reviled bioweapons and devoted her life to eradicating them, was ironically being used to develop the most terrible bioweapon of all. After much research and

experimentation, Wesker finally perfected the Uroboros virus. Jill's participation in its development meant that she was no longer a suitable test subject. Pure and unadulterated antibodies with high resistance to the virus permeated her body. Wesker decided he would find a suitable use for her elsewhere. During the research into the Progenitor virus, an ancillary chemical was discovered. The researchers referred to it as simply – P30. When administered to test subjects, it would not only give them superhuman strength, but also rendered them highly susceptible to control.

P30 was the ultimate performance enhancer. The aims of the Uroboros Plan were to create a new breed of humans, so P30's application in this plan was inconsequential. However, for the time being it could be marketed as a product and garner additional funding. Research into creating the ultimate soldier who didn't resist orders was carried out simultaneously on Las Plagas and P30. Unfortunately, the latter had a severe drawback. The effects of P30 would only last for a very short time. An injection of P30 was metabolised and expelled by the body at an expeditious rate requiring re administration of the drug at frequent intervals. This greatly lessened the viability of such a product as a long-term performance enhancer. The only counter to such a drawback was to attach a device to the subject that would continually administer the drug.

While P30's effects were brief, it was still a powerful and effective drug. The effects of continual administration were untested, so in order to research this aspect further an administration device was attached to Jill. An external device was attached to Jill's chest that would continually administer the drug to her body. With her freewill constantly being usurped, she remained a servant to Excella and Wesker for years while her identity was hidden by a cloak and beak shaped mask.


	4. Reunited

Reunited

A stray shot knocks away her mask, and Chris and Sheva open fire on Jill. Jill manages to get away from the two and she is out of danger. Wesker then descends down the staircase and is reunited with Chris for the first time in three years. Wesker then tells Chris that the last time they had met was the Spencer Estate, the location where Jill had died. Wesker then states that they are at a family reunion and he expected Chris to be happier to see them. Chris simply responds by saying us. Then Wesker pulls down the hood of the cloaked woman and it is revealed that the woman was the one and only Jill Valentine. Chris is shocked and tries to reason with Jill by saying that it was Chris.

Sheva asks if that was really her and Wesker then states that it was. Jill then pulls off the rest of the coat and kicks Chirs in the chest. Sheva tries to shoot her but Jill kicked the gun out of her hand and threw her across the room. She then runs for Chris and chokes him. A fight between Chris, Sheva, Jill, and Wesker is in progress for seven minutes. Wesker then decides he doesn't have the time and he leaves Chris and Sheva behind. The two agents stop him, until Jill runs around the corner. Jill then kicks Sheva away from her, and uses her strength to get Chris to the ground himself. Chris then tells Jill to wake up and snap out of it. Jill, hearing Chris say her name, is suddenly woken and resists against the chest device and frees Chris from her grip.


	5. Old Friends New Enemies

Old Friends, New Enemies

Wesker notes the resistance, calling it remarkable to be happening at such an advanced stage. He reaches for his remote to administer more of the P30 chemical into her body. He escapes telling Chris to watch as Jill suffers. Jill then begins to writhe in pain as she once again loses her self control to the device. With an overdose of P30 being pumped into her chest Jill grabs hold of her chest in pain and rips open her battle suit exposing the device to Chris and Sheva. Fully taken over, Jill then readies herself to face Chris and Sheva in battle.


	6. The Battle:Last Chapter

**The Battle**

Jill then begins to writhe in pain as she once again loses her self control to the device. With an overdose of P30 being pumped into her chest Jill grabs hold of her chest in pain and rips open her battle suit exposing the device to Chris and Sheva. Fully taken over, Jill then readies herself to face Chris and Sheva in battle. After an intense encounter Chris and Sheva manage to hold Jill down and remove the device by force. Finally freed from Wesker's control but severely weakened, Jill collapses. She then is awoken by Chris and she apologizes for her actions, stating that she had no control but was fully aware of everything she did. She tells the pair that they have to leave her behind and stop Wesker. Jill believes that Chris is the only one with a chance Chris objects, but grudgingly agrees when Jill asks if he trusts his partner. After the pair leaves through an elevator, Jill finally declares that Chris is the world's only hope. Recently freed of a mind control device, Jill passes out from exhaustion.


End file.
